Drabbles about House and Wilson
by JoeyBug
Summary: A series of drabbles about House and Wilson's relationship. House/Wilson. Rating varies from K to M.
1. You dance like a Hippo

**Title:** You dance like a hippo

**Word Count:** 131

**Prompt:** #1 Elegant

**Disclaimer:** All parts belong to the relevant companies, I just play with them and promise to put them back when I'm done.

House and Wilson had had a few too many to drink and were dancing along to various songs blasting out of House's stereo. A slow song came on and neither man wanted to be the woman so both of them tried to lead.

"You dance like a hippo," House said to Wilson as he stood on his feet for the third time.

"You're not exactly elegant about it yourself," Wilson snapped back.

"That's it, blame the poor guy with a bum leg."

"This has nothing to do with your leg!"

"Last time I checked, dancing was usually done with two healthy legs, the fact that I lead better than you with only one good legs means I'm as elegant as I can be. You, on the other hand have no excuse."


	2. Kink

**Title:** Kink

**Word Count:** 209

**Prompt:** #2 Feathers

**Disclaimer:** All parts belong to the relevant companies, I just play with them and promise to put them back when I'm done.

House had always had a thing about feathers, the way they felt against his bare skin made him harden, but it had taken him a while to confess that kink to Wilson.

One night though, he did confess it and Wilson nodded and said nothing, but the next night, Wilson appeared with beer, porn and a bag full of feathers. 

With the beer and the porn, it wasn't long until they were both naked, House lying back on the couch, with his bad leg propped up and Wilson, naked above him, with his erection up against his stomach.

Wilson produced a feather from the bag and ran it lightly over the weeping head of House's cock. He suddenly felt himself harden even more just from that soft touch. He grabbed the bag with his left hand, while the right teased his nipples as Wilson continued to drag the feather over him, his cock, his chest, between his legs, and finally over his nipples, which had harden from House's touch.

Inside the bag there were about twenty-five more feathers, all a different style. House dropped the bag and just lay back, enjoying the sensations. Man, this was going to be a long night, and it was going to be good.


	3. No Rhyme or Reason

**Title:** No Rhyme or Reason

**Word Count:** 131

**Prompt:** #3 Apples

**Disclaimer:** All parts belong to the relevant companies, I just play with them and promise to put them back when I'm done.

"What you go there, Jimmy?" House asked, from the couch where he'd planted himself that morning with no intention of moving all day. He had the TV remote near and the Playstation close so why should he move?

"I took it upon myself to do some shopping, since if you were left to your own devices you'd live off Vicodin and beer," Wilson replied.

"Two of the main food groups, I'll have you know."

"They are not."

"So, what did you get?"

"Some meat, bread, cereals, fruit…"

"Fruit?! Do you see a fruit bowl in this apartment?"

"No, but I figured you could keep it in the fridge and you know the saying, 'an apple a day keeps the doctor away'."

"That only works if you don't live with a doctor."


	4. Insomnia

**Title: ** Insomnia

**Word Count: ** 201

**Prompt:** #4 Nocturnal 

**Disclaimer:** All parts belong to the relevant companies, I just play with them and promise to put them back when I'm done.

"Look, just because you can't sleep, doesn't mean that I shouldn't," Wilson complained as House continued to play the piano.

"I never said you couldn't sleep. You know where the bedroom is," House said, as he continued to play. To be honest he couldn't understand what Wilson was complaining about. He'd known when he'd moved in that House was mostly nocturnal and suffered with bouts of insomnia and that he liked to play the piano during those times to soothe him.

"If you hit those keys any harder, you're going to break them."

"I'm not hitting them hard."

"You do when I head to the bedroom."

"I do not."

"House, if you want company, all you have to do is ask."

"I'm fine on my own, thanks."

"Right, I'm going to bed." Wilson got up from the couch, where he'd been sitting and headed to the bedroom, just as he climbed beneath the sheets, House started to hit the keys harder and harder making the whole apartment vibrate from the noise. _'Bloody typical'_ Wilson thought to himself. He got up and joined House in the living room.

"You know, I don't think I can sleep just yet," Wilson said, admitting defeat.


	5. Old Record Player

**Title:** Old Record Player

**Pairing/Characters :** House/Wilson

**Word Count :** 225

**Prompt **: #5 Record

**Disclaimer :** All parts belong to the relevant companies, I just play with them and promise to put them back when I'm done.

House rarely went into thrift stores, he saw them as places where people dumped their old junk and he didn't believe the saying 'one man's junk is another man's treasure' it was just junk, plain and simple.

Which is why he was slightly perturbed when Wilson brought home an old record player from one of the thrift stores they had in the old section of Princeton. He seemed so happy and thrilled with his purchase that House nearly decided to let him have his fun - _nearly._

"Isn't it great? Now we can listen to your records the way they were meant to be played," Wilson told him.

"Or we could throw out that piece of crap and listen to them the way I've been playing them for years. I don't think you'll hear anything different on that."

"It's not the point, it'll sound different because it'll be nostalgic."

"For what?"

"For the old times."

"Wilson, I rarely say this, but you're a moron and you got robbed."

"I only paid 35 for this thing."

"Like I said, you got robbed."

He let Wilson play his least favourite record on it and despite House's initial belief that it probably didn't even work, it played and Wilson stood there swaying along to the music, it was enough to make even House nostalgic for the old times.


	6. Just Eat Them

**Title **: Just Eat Them!

**Pairing/Characters :** House/Wilson

**Word Count :** 100

**Prompt **:#6 Stawberries

**Disclaimer :** All parts belong to the relevant companies, I just play with them and promise to put them back when I'm done.

"I see you brought fruit again, Wilson," House said, warily eyeing up the fruit bowl that had also somehow appeared in his apartment.

"It's good for you," Wilson replied, shouting from the kitchen where he was making dinner for them both.

"You brought strawberries."

"Yeah, so?"

"I don't like strawberries."

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

"For God's sake, House, either eat them or don't eat them, I don't care!"

"Fine, be like that."

"Well, what do you expect me to say?"

"That you'd eat the strawberries so I don't have to."

"Okay."

"Thanks, Wilson."

"The sacrifices I make for you…"


End file.
